Not Far for Long
by Manga-fan-99
Summary: Ran X Kaito. Ran is falling for Kaito and wants to know more about him. Surprisingly Kaito is the same. Love is in the air. Rated T but it will have some intense scenes in future ;) short but frequent chapters switching between Ran and Kaito. Next one coming out 1-8-14
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again people, it's been heca long since I've posted. Hello again :D**

**Well of course since I'm getting older I'm getting more into the smutty kind of writing, hope u enjoy**

**I luv how while writing this I'm listing to Slayer, Metallica, Terror ect… 3**

**Chapters will be short and switch between Ran and Kaito. And since they're so short, I will be uploading more. I don't plan to abandon this one like I've done to stories in the past.**

**RAN:**

That was the last she saw, fluttering cape, pure white against the darkness of the night sky. Her heart fluttered. They're eyes had meet, just for a brief second yet it was enough. For now.

Ran wanted more. Was that wrong? She didn't know herself. For all these years she was absolutely sure that Shinichi was the only one who would give her this feeling. But Shinichi wasn't here. Kaito kid was. Ran walked over to her bed and curled up in a ball leaning on the headboard. Was she betraying Shinichi? No they weren't dating, but Shinichi did confess. Something could happen someday. But when was someday? When would she see him again?

A thief, looks around her age, must be in school right? Or at least was. Ran had to find out. Unfortunately that's not an easy job. She could guess that he lived in Tokyo, closest to museums. Also it's common for thieves to live in the middle of a big city. At least that's what she hopped. It was sensible and hopefully true.

Tokyo…

It's huge.

Ran sighed, maybe she would bump into him somewhere. He looked a lot like Shinichi so she probably could easily recognize her. Heart beating, lips trembling, she began to work on her homework trying not to think much of Kaito. His smile. His skill. His glamour.

Ran went to sleep without any finished homework.

Ran woke to the birds. Sighing she tried to snuggle back into her pillow. It was a weekend, she should be able to sleep. After about ten minutes she surrendered and sat up, rubbing her eyes. With a big yawn and stretch she pushed herself off the bed. Thump. She stood up, gliding across the room in her PJ's to the bathroom down the hall.

She brushed her teeth and hair. Ran wasn't really feeling creative so she went for a natural brown eye shadow and peach lipstick. After finishing she went to the kitchen. Every step was more a tired shuffle.

School tomorrow.

Ran groaned. Maybe she could pretend to be sick. For one of the first times ever she wanted to do anything but school. Ditch? Maybe… she'd never done that by herself, she'd only ditched before when Shinichi and her… looking down at her eggs she sulked. Shinichi hasn't come back. It's been forever. Can't wait anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi J like I said, new update today. Next will be on the 9****th****, then the 13****th**** or a little before, idk. I'm very busy this weekend XD**

**Plez enjoy!**

**Kaito:**

Flying off into the clouds, it's always like that for Kaito kid. All the girls cry from excitement when they see him. Kaito sighed, he didn't care about them. Well, he did for one. He didn't know why she did, but when he saw her he couldn't lay his eyes off her.

He knew what school she went to, it was obvious. Unlike him she wears her uniform which can easily be defined. He knew where she lived, that helped with the school. But more importantly was where she lived of course.

Love.

It's a powerful and dangerous thing. One person will get hurt, whether it is one of the two in love, or a friend or even stranger who likes one of the lovers. Everyone has had a heartbreak, even Kaito. And yet he wanted to meat Ran, as himself. Become her friend and start something juicy. Something dirty. Something pleasurable beyond measure.

The question was how? As far as he knew she didn't have a part-time job, so he couldn't join her. He didn't want to chance schools for a girl when he has so many friends. Maybe, just maybe.

Something popped into his head.

Kaito Kid… he was Kaito Kid. If he called Ran out by herself, she would come right? Part of her pride as a detective's daughter. She wouldn't be scared. She was brave. Just kinda scared of dead people…. But that's nothing to worry about.

Kaito took out his Kaito Kid envelopes and got a piece of paper from the printer. He began writing:

_Ran Mouri,_

_Please meet me at central park tomorrow at 9PM. _

_Be alone. I won't hurt you I just want to talk._

_-Kaito Kid_

That night Kaito slipped into Ran's bedroom and put the letter on the side table, tried not to stay and watch Ran forever and then left.

Kaito's face was red, how could someone be so damn cute when they sleep? And yet, she was already amazing when awake. He felt sorry for Shinichi, poor little chap. Because tomorrow he was gonna win Ran's heart. Tomorrow her soft lips would be against his. His hand, moving up and down her figure. He snapped out of it.

He would have to wait.

**Sorry for it being short, I have the time to make it longer, but this is a good end and I want to switch it to Ran for the next part ;)**

**Might actually post next chapter today as well because this was so short**

**Plez Review 3**


End file.
